Different
by Tobias is mine HA
Summary: Tris has been forced to move to a new school in Chicago. Ths is overused i know but im hoping to add some twists and turns to change it :)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I stared out at the window as the snow piled up in heaps outside the house. I could hear the grumbling of my parents fighting downstairs and the shuffling of Marlene sleeping. I start creeping downstairs as quietly as possible to hear what they're fighting about, they've been fighting a lot lately but normally it's over something stupid like who left the lid off the peanut butter. I sensed this was something more serious.

The further I get downstairs the more worried I get. They might break up if they keep fighting. They love each other; of course they won't break up. I wait next to the door listening "PLEASE DONT LEAVE FOR THE GIRLS" my mum pleads. _What_! My dad is leaving?

I don't hear my dad respond but there is some shuffling. "Just stay please." I hear some more shuffling "I'm sorry I have to go," my dad confirms. Tears start rolling down my cheek.

The door swings open and my dad looks down at me, I'm shaking while tears stream down my face. "Oh Tris," he whispers, cupping my face in his hands and planting a kiss on my head "I love you and I always will." With that he stands up and walks out the house into the freezing cold snow. That was the last time I ever saw him.


	2. Moving?

CHAPTER 1

"So why did we have to move to a new house again?" I ask while packing my clothes into card-board boxes that smell weird and bags that haven't been used in years.  
"Because this home reminds mum too much of dad _and_ you're failing a lot of classes," my foster sister, Marlene, replies. It was true I used to be well, popular. I was in every AP class, class president every year, I was a cheerleader and I was on the track team. I don't know what happened but last year I just started going downhill.  
"COME ON GIRLS, HURRY UP!" our mum shouts.  
"WE'RE COMING!" we shout back in unison.

* * *

After an hour of checking the house for anything left, meeting the people who would be moving into our house and waiting for the moving trucks to arrive we finally left for a five hour drive from Ohio to Chicago. It wasn't the best weather today nor was it the worst. It was twenty degrees outside but it started raining as soon as we got out, just our luck we were carrying the guitars.

Since I started going downhill last year I was probably the least popular kid in school, I really only knew Robert and Susan, oh and Marlene but she was like one of the most popular girls in school so I couldn't really hang out with her. It also didn't help that I have divorced parents and a brother who didn't love us enough to live with us so decided to live in New York away from everyone in our family. I don't know how Marlene became so popular.

* * *

Marlene keeps re-reading a note, I'm not sure who it's from though, meh might as well find out.  
"Who's that from your bff's" I say my voice sounding high-pitched and really girly. _Ugh_. I can't believe guys fall for girls with voices like that, I would shoot myself if I had to hear them every day.  
"Oh shut up it's from Tom" she sounds so defensive.  
"Ooooo, Tom your boyfriend"  
"Shut up!"  
"Okay I'll tell your boyfriend yo-"  
"He's not my-"  
"Girls!" mum says sternly, "shut up, we're almost there!"

Marlene just gasps for no particular reason, wait maybe it's something important like she's getting murdered. That would be the best thing that ever happened to me.  
"Mum, my flowers are dying." She gasps again.  
"I told you not to smother them," she replies calmly, "we'll put them in some water when we get to the new home."  
"No, I can just give them to Tris," she smiles at me while throwing the flowers into my lap.  
"I finally get a bouquet of flowers and they're dead, from my sister and a good-bye present meant for my sister. That's depressing"  
"You got a rose for your birthday from Robert, remember?"  
"One rose isn't bouquet of flowers."  
"Close enough."

"Look it's our house," mum points to quite a large house on top of a hill.  
"It's a little bigger than it seemed in the picture," I say.  
"Would you rather a house with extra room or a house with not enough room?"  
"Mum I think you're a bit old to be playing _would you rather_ with us"  
Mum just laughs as we park in front of our house.


	3. First day (morning)

CHAPTER 2

After a long day of unpacking, we aren't even halfway through. I finally chose my room (after changing it several times). It's not too big nor is it too small; it's just the right size. The walls are a deep blue almost black **( ;) just because i can) **and the carpet is just black. There is one window with curtains that have different patterns which match the room.

I can't believe I'm going to have to start school again in one week. Marlene will defiantly have become popular and will probably have the quarterback as a boyfriend in no time. But I on the other hand will probably have no friends, but I might just become a nerd. Aren't I lucky.

*1 week later*

"TRIS GET UP!" Marlene shouts, "YOU'RE MY RIDE."

I wish my alarm clock had a snooze button. "Five more minutes," I say, "Get mum to drive you if you're that desperate or, catch the bus."

"...JUST GET UP!" she shouts again. I hear her walk away so I climb out of bed and get into the shower.

I pull on some tight, black jeans and an off the shoulder grey shirt. I put on very little makeup, just a little mascara and eyeliner. I look at the clock. _Crap!_ I rush downstairs and out the door, grabbing my bag and an apple on the way out.

* * *

"This is fun!" Marlene starts "It's like being driven to school by the Hulk." At this I tap the breaks, causing Marlene to smear her makeup.

"Hulk mad," I say.

"TRIS!" she sounds mad. "We're starting a new school, first impressions are crucial." She cleans the smudge and puts her makeup away.

"_Please. _We're talking about teenagers. They're impressed by shiny objects."

"Thus, my earrings," she points at her dangly rhinestone earrings.

* * *

The ride to school wasn't actually that long; it just seemed like forever because Marlene was there.  
I park my car and head into school but I accidently bump into someone. I look up caught off guard by his deep blue eyes. He glares at me with rage. I snap out of staring at him.

"Don't look at me like that you're the one who wasn't looking at where he was going," I pick my bag off the ground and stomp off catching him off guard.

* * *

I reach my locker and try to open it, with the combination I got given, but it won't budge.

"Need a little help there?" says a high-pitched voice from behind me. I turn and see a tall, pretty girl with dark skin.

"Umm, yeah," I say. I pass her the combination and she easily opens the locker.

"Thanks" I say, putting my books into the locker.

"So, you're new here?" she asks.

"Yeah, my family just moved here from Ohio," I reply.

"Oh, well I'm Christina"

"Tris"

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure," I reach for my schedule and pass it to her.

"Well we have 1st, 3rd and 4th period together" she smiles at me "I'll see you around, Tris" with that she leaves just as the bell rings.


End file.
